הגנטיקה של העם היהודי
thumb|ימין|300px thumb|ימין|300px Harry Ostrer ו- Karl Skorecki כתבו מאמר יסודי ומקיף (ואפילו די-ברור) בנושא: The population genetics of the Jewish people. המחקר פורסם בבטאון Human Genetics ' אוקטובר 2012 בהוצאת: Springer-Verlag וניתן להורדה חפשית בקישור הבא: link Springer יתרונות הוא בסקירה המקיפה שהוא הביא בנושא. המחברים הם מהמוסדות הבאים: # Departments of Pathology and Genetics, Albert Einstein College of Medicine, Bronx, NY, 10461, USA # Rappaport Faculty of Medicine and Research Institute, Technion-Israel Institute of Technology, Rambam Health Care Campus, 8 Ha’Aliyah Street, 31096, Haifa, Israel תמצית המאמר המאמר ראה בתקופת הבסיס של העם היהודי בהווה, את ימי האימפריה הרומאית. לפי השערתו הם מנו כשש מיליון נפש והיוו 10% מן האומות. מיהודה שבארץ ישראל הם התפזרו למזרח-התיכון (עדות הנזרח), לאירופה (אשכנזים וספרדים) ולצפון אפריקה. מעטים הגיעו גם לתימן, אתיופיה, הודו וסין. אשר, לעשרת השבטים, החוקרים סבורים כי התבוללו באוכלוסיות זרות. שיטת המחקר מבוססת על ניתוח סמנים גנטיים בעלי הופעות שונות, דהיינו אם ניתן לזהןת הופעה יחודית של סמן גנטי באוכלוסיה, ניתן יהיה לאפיין אותה. כך גם נמצאה הקרבה "המרחק הגנטי" בין האוכלוסיות וכן ההיררכיה - איזה אוכלוסיה קדומה יותר. המסקנות היו כי מוצאו של העם היהודי הוא מהמזרח-התיכון. אך עדיין יש הבדלים בינו לבין האוכלוסיות הזרות (ראו שני הלוחות). השימוש העיקרי של המחקר עשוי להיות בתחום הרפואה. שכן, הסתבר כי לאוכלוסיות היהודיות יש מחלות ייחודיות, הנפוצות בקרב יוצאי-גולה נתונה. הנספח למחקר מונה 99 מחלות ייחודיות לעם היהודי, מהן 39 יחודיות לאשכנזים, 13 ליוצאי מרוקו, ריכוז מעל ל-5 ליוצאי אירן, עירק ולב וכן-7 לרוב היהודים. על כל מחלה הובא הגן בה ממוקמת המוטציה וכן התופעה הקלינית של המחלה. 'המאמר מומלץ לקריאה עיקרי הדברים (באנגלית) Adherents to the Jewish faith have resided in numerous geographic locations over the course of three millennia. Progressively more detailed population genetic analysis carried out independently by multiple research groups over the past two decades has revealed a pattern for the population genetic architecture of contemporary Jews descendant from globally dispersed Diaspora communities. This pattern is consistent with a major, but variable component of shared Near East ancestry, together with variable degrees of admixture and introgression from the corresponding host Diaspora populations. By combining analysis of monoallelic markers with recent genome-wide variation analysis of simple tandem repeats, copy number variations, and single-nucleotide polymorphisms at high density, it has been possible to determine the relative contribution of sex-speciﬁc migration and introgression to map founder events and to suggest demographic histories corresponding to western and eastern Diaspora migrations, as well as subsequent microevolutionary events. These patterns have been congruous with the inferences of many, but not of all historians using more traditional tools such as archeology, archival records, linguistics, comparative analysis of religious narrative, liturgy and practices Importantly, the population genetic architecture of Jews helps to explain the observed patterns of health and disease-relevant mutations and phenotypes which continue to be carefully studied and catalogued, and represent an important resource for human medical genetics research. The current review attempts to provide a succinct update of the more recent developments in a historical and human health context. תרגום אוטומטי לעברית העם היהודי, המאמין, מפוזר בעולם כבר כ-שלושת אלפים שנה. בשני העשורים האחרונים ערכנו מחקרי השוואה בין האוכלוסיות וגילנו דפוס הארכיטקטורה הגנטית של האוכלוסייה יהודיה בהווה, המפוזרת בקהילות היהודיות בעולם. המסקנה היא שיש מרכיב גנטי מרכזי שמוצאו מהמזרח-התיכון, יחד עם "חדירות" לעם היהודי מהסביבה הקרובה שלו. המחקרים בוצעו על ידי שילוב של סמנים המצויים על הגנים (analysis of monoallelic markers) עם ניתוח שונות המבוסס על השכיחויות שנמצאו בבדיקות בריכוז גבוה (genome-wide variation analysis of simple tandem repeats, copy number variations, and single-nucleotide polymorphisms at high density) מכאן ניתן להסיק את התרומה של מוצא העם היהודי וחדירתו לתפוצות וללמפות אירועים היסטוריים ולהציע היסטוריה דמוגרפית מקביל להגירה מזרחית ומערביות בתפוצות, כמו גם אירועי microevolutionary באים. אלה דפוסים היו עולים בקנה אחד עם המסקנות של רבים,אבל לא כל ההיסטוריונים משתמשים בכלים מסורתיים יותר כגון ארכיאולוגיה, תיעוד הארכיוני, בלשנות, השוואתי ניתוח של הנרטיב דתי, תפילות ומנהגים. חשוב לציין, הארכיטקטורה הגנטית של האוכלוסייה יהודיה מסייע להסביר את הדפוסים הנצפים של מוטציות בריאותיות ומחלות רלוונטיות ופנוטיפים הממשיכים יילמד בקפידה ומקוטלג, ומייצג משאב האנושי חשוב למחקר גנטיקה רפואית. הביקורת הנוכחית מנסה לספק עדכון תמציתי של ההתפתחויות האחרונות יותר בהסטורי ואנושי הקשר בריאותי.